Second Chances
by crazygirl18
Summary: Natsume always thought Mikan would always be by his side, until an unforgetable accident changed his life. He then realized the importance of the word love. Please review my work! Tell me how you think it was.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I do not own **Gakuen Alice.**

Songs used in this story: **I do not own them.**

Story plot was inspired from a movie called: **If Only** starring **Jennifer Love Hewitt**.

**Page edited.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Second Chances**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

Prologue:** Simple Questions?**

Our true identity is to love without fear and insecurity. Our higher potential finds us when we set our course in that direction. The power of love and compassion transforms insecurity.

-

-

Have you ever loved someone without telling them what you really felt? That everyday you have this routines in life that sometimes you feel bored with it? Or that you have never noticed that the most important thing was right in front of you?

What is success when you have no one to celebrate it with? Wouldn't you want to go home at the end of the day, knowing that after the stressful day at work, there would be someone waiting for you and a place were you could just relax?

Life isn't unfair but it's just how you look at your life.

Every morning when we are given the chance wake up, we are also given a chance, an opportunity, or a possibility to undo or do what we should have done in the past.

It's just taking the courage to take the first step.

When does one realize the importance of the ones we truly love?

When it's to late perhaps?

Or when second chances are gone?

True love comes once in a lifetime.

And for some people, they tend to realize it when it's gone from them.

Forever.

-

-

-

**Feb.26.08**


	2. Chapter 1: The Idiot and The Jerk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this series.

_The story is loosely based on the movie,_ _**If Only**, which stars **Jennifer Love Hewitt**. I recommend you to watch this movie and to have a box of tissues when watching it. You'll love the ending._

**

* * *

**

-

-

-

**Second Chances**

**-**

**-**

_"**If only**. Those must be the two saddest words in the world."_

**-**

**-**

Chapter 1:

**The Idiot and The Jerk**

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

_Wake up jerk! Wake up! Jerk, wake up! It 7:30am, time for you to get up! Wake up!_

I groggily lifted my head up from my pillow and looked at the thing that dared disturbed my sleep. His _untrusting alarm clock_, a gift from the polka-dot. I grabbed the clock, pressed the stopper and threw it under my bed.

_'The idiot must have set the alarm while waiting for me last night... she must have forgotten that today was a weekend.' _

No matter how tired I was from the missions the Academy gave me, I would always make sure the idiot came to class every morning before going to my favorite tree and doze off. I knew the idiot was worried for my safety which is why she gave me a very annoying custom-made-by-Hotaru, alarm clock. As much as I wanted to throw the gift away, I couldn't. It wasn't because Hotaru would kill me if she found her inventions maltreated by me but... _it was still a gift from the idiot._

I slightly groaned when I turned to the right side and I slightly hit my bruised shoulder. Persona had sent me off to a mission that ended around three in the morning and another hour wasted because the idiot fussed over his non-existing wounds.

_Boom! Kaboom! Boom! Boom!_

"Damn it!" I hissed. I had a hunch that it must be the Imai woman, testing out her new fireworks invention. I heard that the school requested Imai to make them the best fireworks display. The school needed it for the up coming graduation _"celebration"_ event.

I put one of my soft pillows on top of my head to block the noise because no matter what, I wasn't going to get out of my bed. _No one will be taking me out of this bed. _Just as I was about to sleep again, I felt someone was inside my room. I became stiff underneath my covers and prepared to attack when...

_"Achoo."_

It sneezed. I took my pillow off my head, sat up and grimly looked at my intruder.

The _idiot _was in his room.

-

-

-

**Mikan**

-

-

-

_"What are you doing here?"_

I smiled brightly at the very angry face of the biggest jerk in town, who also happened to be my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. "I'm here to see if you want to eat breakfast with me." I answered with a gulp. When Natsume was in a grim mode, everyone knew to stay away from him but after being with him since elementary, I knew when it was really time to stay away from him like a plague. "Are you eating breakfast with me?"

Natsume glared at me, flopped back to his bed and placed the pillow back on top of his head.

"You could have said, _No thank you_." I muttured, wanting so much to throw one of his table on top of Natsume. The jerk didn't know that I woke up extra early to eat breakfast with him and to show him the dress I bought at Central Town. I then took a deep breath, "Remember to be patient with the jerk," I said quietly to myself. _'Remember the wounds the jerk didn't want me to see.'_

Being the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga has its advantage and disadvantages. Example of one advantages, I didn't have to be afraid of the creepy guys in school because they were afraid of Natsume and then the disadvantages, the guys I wanted to be friends with, ran the opposite direction when I would approach them... _because they were afraid of Natsume._

Some girls asks me if I ever asked the famous flame caster to do something for me... I would always answer a _"As if that jerk would follow me." _The truth was... he did. I have always been uncomfortable and uneasy when Natsume would go out on missions which is why I had asked Natsume to tell me if he would going out and allow me to wait for his return.

But despite being a weird couple for almost four years, I was still the clumsy girl everyone knew from elementary days and I still get hit from Hotaru's infamous baka gun.

"Natsume, I want to show you something." I said while trying to take the covers away from him.

"Idiot, leave me alone!" he answered, as he tried to grab back his cover. "Fine, just give back my damn covers!"

Laughing at the Natsume's pout, I gave back his covers and got up to get the bag I brought with me to his room. Sitting down on the most comfortable bed I ever slept on, I took the dress out. "See… isn't it lovely, just right for the occasion tonight," I said proudly. It was a beautiful flirtatious short orange prom dress which is just above knee length. It has a bead encrusted halter neckline and a pleated sweetheart bodice with a long drape flows down the center to guarantee a midriff slimming fit. "I told you I'd be able to buy the dress."

"Congratulations, who was the idiot who lend you money to buy the dress?" Natsume asked dryly.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I carefully put the dress bag inside the bag. _"Tsubasa."_ I said too sweetly, knowing it would annoy him.

-

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

-

It was the way how Mikan said it, which made him forget about sleep and made him scowl.

"Why would that stupid jerk lend you money," I asked sarcastically. "What's the stupid occasion which requires an idiot like you to go and buy a dress huh?"

When I saw her smile automatically disappeared, I knew I said something wrong. _REALLY WRONG._ Damn! I forgot about it. _Tonight was Mikan's graduation from her music school. _

Four years ago, the Academy allowed Mikan and some other students to enter a Music School which required the alice students to attend only on the weekends under the conditions, they must have no failing grades.

I would always reluctantly accompany her to Central Town and gruffily handed her a box of her favorite Howalons after her class. I would either read my manga or sleep on a good tree spot while I waited for her to finish. Sometimes, I would secretly watch one of her choir class and wondered why the idiot was hiding in the back. Every concert her music school held, Mikan would join a group number instead of singing solo.

One night, annoyed that the idiot didn't want to show of her singing skills, I had finally asked her when she would be singing.

_"Hey idiot, why don't you do us all a favor and sing, so that Hotaru can stop bugging me to attend your annoying concerts."_

Mikan just sighed and said _"One day, I promise." _She said that three years ago.

"Did you really forget Natsume?" Mikan asked, as she sat down on the floor beside my bed.

I could sense that she was disappointed with me. "Stupid, do you really think I would have forgotten about it."

Mikan got up and put both of her hands to her side."Yes," She said angrily and frowned. "You know that tonight is very important to me, _stupid jerk." _

I gave a long sigh and took her hand. "I just temporarily forgot about it. I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep, so I'm a little bit grouchy this morning."

Mikan looked at me with an unconvinced look but then rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know why I love you," she said grabbing the bag she brought with her, "I'm going to wait outside for ten minutes and if you're not coming out, I'm eating breakfast without YOU." and slammed my door.

_And people thought I was bossy._

-

-

-

They were off to have breakfast when Mikan recieved a very barbaric looking robotwho commanded her that Hotaru wanted to speak with her for a moment. I agreed to accompany Mikan to the scary girlfriend of Ruka, who would probbably be with her. I knew people wondered if I was really dating Mikan but most of the students were shocked when they found out Ruka was in love with the sadistic inventor, Hotaru Imai. No one dared to utter the sentence, "_The perfect match or I knew they belong together_."

I watched Mikan run ahead of me to Hotaru's room and loudly tell me that since they were best friends, she could enter Hotaru's room without knocking.

"Hotar- ouchhhh!!!!" Mikan yelled and started to wave her hand furiously.

I slowly walked over to Mikan. One day she'll make my ears bleed. "Oi, what's wrong?" I called out.

"Doorknob-" she said crying. "-hot," now with wailing tears, "hurts... my hand is burned."

"You're such a klutz." I said. I carefully took her burned hand. "One of these days, your going to lose your hand from being so clumsy."

I looked at Hotaru's bedroom door that had a huge neon sign on the side blinking:

**"Knock First…Idiot."**

"How in the world you were able to finish elementary, really surprises me." I said while knocking the door. No sooner than a minute, Hotaru came out and was scowling at me. "What do you want?" She then saw Mikan blowing her hand and must have figured out what had happened.

"You idiot, you didn't read the stupid sign." Hotaru accused and suddenly was putting ointment on Mikan's hand.

Mikan knew it wasn't a question. It was a statement. "Sorry… I guess I was just excited to see you." Mikan sniffed.

What is it with girls and their annoying fussing about wounds?

"Idiot." I heard Hotaru tell Mikan. Sometimes, I found it hard to believe that they we're best friends.

"Why did you want to see me?" Mikan asked.

"I wanted to see if my invention would work." Hotaru replied.

"Which one?" Mikan asked. I rolled my eyes because I saw how Mikan was trying to control her mounting excitement.

"The door handle." Hotaru said simply.

"So you knew that I would touch it?" Mikan said surprised.

_"Precisely."_ Hotaru said before she closed her bedroom door and left Mikan's jaw wide open.

I smirked.

_And people call him a cold hearted bastard._

-

-

-

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and I had just finished eating breakfast when I asked Mikan to come with me to the Sakura tree. No, actually I commanded her to follow me. I looked at my watch, it was 10:17am.

"Natsume…would you come with me and visit grandpa after graduation?" Mikan asked me smiling.

Graduation day for them would be two weeks from now and after that, it was up to them to make their own future. _"Someday."_ I replied. Mikan seemed to be satisfied with my answer because she just silently followed me. Then I heard Mikan yell.

I turned to find her front shirt wet because nearby was three first year boys, trying to throw their soda cans in a garbage can that the idiot happened to pass by.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mikan said to herself. Unfortunately, the one who threw the can didn't see that she was with me because they would probably have given their shirts to her instead of shouting at her.

"Whatever stupid!" Said the guy who threw the can and started walking with his buddies.

_"You."_ I dangerously said.

The boys stopped walking. They must have recognized my voice because they started to shake.

"Err… Natsume…" Mikan went next to me because she knew what would happen next.

But I didn't listen to her. "What did you call her?" I crisply asked while I had a ball of fire in my hand. "_No one but me-"_ I slowly approached them while they all quickly backed away. "-_could call her stupid!"_

-

-

-

"You know you didn't have to do that stupid," Mikan muttered, as we watched the ambulance leave. Those three idiot first year boys had nothing to worry except for a few wounds that they acquired by tripping on themselves from fear of getting burned by me... if Mikan hadn't used her nullification alice when she saw me release my fire alice. "I'm going back to my room to change okay." She announced without waiting for my reply.

From a distance, I saw how everyone waved at Mikan as she passed by them, who also waved back. Who would have guessed that when Mikan first came to the Academy, no one wanted to be her friend. Most of the students found her weird and annoying. Now, every student wanted to be her friend.

I wondered what would my life be without the idiot...

_Life would certainly be boring without her._

-

-

-

-

**Leave a review please!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Are You Coming?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series.

_The story is loosely based on the movie,_ _**If Only**, which stars **Jennifer Love Hewitt**. I recommend you to watch this movie and to have a box of tissues when watching it. You'll love the ending._

**

* * *

**

**Thank You:**

_nissikisses, ayu-natsume, ibleed4u, AeSeA, ArDENTjoY, bruhareviewer, musicandlyrics, dbzgtfan2004, HelenaLaVince, honey kun, mountainelements, Mystic Ixora, glenda23, mayelrules13, sakura4594, asconna_

**You people are the best!**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Second Chances**

**-**

**-**

_"**If only.** Those must be the two saddest words in the world."_

**-**

**-**

Chapter 2:

**Are You Coming?**

**-**

**-**

**Mikan**

**-**

**-**

_"I'm sorry…I swear I did…I did not mean t..to…ttoo"_ I slowly backed away.

He was in shock. Natsume was completely stunned... and that was not a good sign. I saw he had a pain expression as he opened and closed his eyes to see if his nightmare might disappear. Finally, he looked at me with damnation.

_"How... my... you... destroyed... my latest manga?" _

"Natsume…I'm…I'm sorry." I said crying, trying to make him understand. If the jerk was this baffled then I was in serious trouble. How would I know, after bugging Hotaru to go to her concert, Natsume was seriously reading his manga.

**Flashback.**

"_Hey Natsume, are you even listening to what I've been telling you?"_

_I was on the other side of the tree where Natsume was sitting. I knew that when he was reading his book and he wanted to be alone. But he insisted…no commanded once again, I'd stay were he was. _

_His __reason: So he knew I was out of trouble. _

_Out of trouble! __As if I was the cause of all the trouble!!! I just…just…happened to be there when there's trouble. I decided to agree with my inner self._

"_Hn." Was all that Natsume replied. _

_Wow, what an exciting conversation._

_I was bored. I saw some pebbles and my mind suddenly started to tell me to throw it at him. I was about to give into the temptation when I felt my skirt burning._

"_Why you!!!" I went up to him after I stopped the fire. "That's it! I'm leaving you here. I'm bored. You're not talking. I'll just bother someone else!" I aannounced angrily. But the jerk didn't even bother to look at me._

_A stupid jerk till the end!_

_What I was supposed to do was, grab him and furiously shake him or try to tear him apart. __But I really didn't notice that I had grabbed his favorite manga and tore it to shreds. It took me two seconds for my mind to fully register that I was about to die. _

_A very painful one._

_**End Flashback**_

He looked at me with murder. "_Is sorry going to help you when you're dead?" _

"Does that mean your not coming to my concert?" I asked with a small chuckle, trying to difuse the tension in the air.

"AT THIS MOMENT… I AM VERY TEMPTED TO DESTROY YOUR DRESS AND THE OCCASION!" Natsume yelled. "YOU STUPID BAKA!!!"

"Natsume…you don't mean that." I whispered.

"And to hell to your concert!" he shouted. "Why should I even enter hell, its not as if it's the end of the world."

"But…Natsume…it's my last performance."

"So?" He angrily looked at me. "I can't even here you sing idiot."

I knew that Natsume was angry at me because I destroyed one of his valuable collection, which was why he was saying those hurtful word but still… _it hurts._

I wiped my tears and tried to smile. "I understand. I'm going to leave you alone now," I said. I was trying my best not to cry anymore but the tears kept on flowing. "But… if you still feel like going." I picked up a stone and put the concert ticket underneath it. "I'm really sorry about what happened." and left him.

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

I sighed loudly and ruffled my hair. I didn't mean to say those things to the idiot but... she _had_ destroyed an edition that was rare to find. It had cost me a lot of rabbits for the blasted manga. It wasn't just any kind of manga, _it was the only one left in this entire world!_

I watched Mikan trip over a rock which she didn't notice. I was about to help her when I saw the annoying purple hair boy Shino Suzuki, who also vocally announced he was in love with Mikan, mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and acted as a Kinght in Shining Armor for her.

Shino was an exchange student back when they were still their first year level. They said that he was going to return to America after one year at the Academy. I took no notice of the water alice boy and actually liked that the girls in school focused their facination on Shino. The girl loved Shino's light green eyes and practically begged him to forever stay in the Academy. I also agreed because that meant peace and quiet for me now that my hardcore fan girls left me for Shino... _but then he began to make moves on the idiot_. That's when I noticed how arrogant Shino walked, talked, flaunt his money around campus and show off his alice skills. Mikan had no problems being friends with Shino and was so naive at the moves that jerk Shino was doing. I was secretly happy when the school year ended which meant Shino was leaving but to my disgusted surprise and Mikan's glee, Shino announced he was finishing high school at the Academy.

I clenched my teeth at the annoying scene.

I picked up the ticket the idiot left. It clearly stated that it would be held at Central Town at 8pm.

_As if I would come._

-

-

**Normal **

-

-

"Hotaru, you are coming to my last concert right?"

'_Not again.'_ Hotaru thought.

For almost 3 hours, she had been trying to finish her new invention which was to be purchased the following morning. But thanks to her _ultimate-annoying-clumsy-loud mouth-_ need I to say more- _best friend Mikan a.k.a the "Idiot",_ had been constantly talking to her.

"If _you_ don't get out from this room in 5 seconds, I will personally make sure you won't even make it to the concert." Hotaru stated in a very calm and assuring voice which made it even scarier.

"I was just making sure." Mikan said huffing.

"Well for the 56th time," Hotaru warned. "when the moon turns blue tonight, I'll go."

Mikan went over to Hotaru and hugged her. "But Hotaru…the moon has only one color and it's white…it will never turn blue." Mikan said sighing. "They taught us that in elementar-"

"Get your hands off me idiot, or I swear on mother nature that I will blast you to the next planet with my baka gun." Said Hotaru coldly.

Mikan didn't need to be told twice.

"Besides," Hotaru said while getting a wrench. "Why would I go to a concert where you're hiding among the choir group?"

"Hey, I'm not hiding!" Mikan said loudly. "Why do guys keep saying that?"

Hotaru knew that even if Mikan was a loud mouth and annoying person, she had a good voice. _The idiot was just shy._ _"_Just get out of my room." When she saw Mikan's face fell, Hotaru sighed. "I'll think about it."

Mikan was about to hug her best friend when she found herself outside Hotaru's room, sprawled on the floor and the door that slammed almost on her face.

Mikan headed to her room to prepare. She opened her closet, took the dress that she bought and placed it carefully on the bed. She smiled for a moment and then became sad. _It had been almost four hours since their argument. _She really wanted the jerk to attend tonight.

"Stupid ugly jerk!" She murmured and sat down on the bed. In a few hours, she'd be having her last choir concert. Actually if it wasn't for Natsume, she wouldn't have signed up. _'The jerk could sometimes be nice, in a very weird and confusing way.'_

She carefully laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She was excited that in a few hours, she would finally graduate from her music school. Mikan began to dream how it would feel like to be a famous singer.

"_Tonight live on Alice Entertainment, we have the sensational star. Her album sold faster than a toilet being flushed! People, we give Sakura Mikan, the pop star! _

_The crowds cheered when she entered the stage._

"_Hello Miss Mikan, thank you for coming to our show." The MC said._

"_Hello." Mikan cheerfully said while waving at her fans. "I'm honored to be here."_

"_So let's get to the point." The MC said turning serious. "Miss Sakura, people are curious…who is the biggest jerk you ever met?"_

"_Hahaha!" she laughed. "That would be Natsume Hyuuga." _

"_Annoying person?" The MC asked again._

"_Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Confusing?"_

"_Oh that would still be him."_

"_Perverted?"_

"_Ha! That would be easy, N-A-T-S-U-M-E."_

Mikan opened her eyes and smiled, "No matter if Natsume is the biggest jerk... I still love that jerk." she said quietly. Mikan got up and looked at the picture that was on her night table.

Hotaru took thousands of pictures of them since she learned _they _had become a couple… but never gave her a copy. Hotaru told Mikan that she _HAD_ to buy it which the price was shockingly expensive. But for some reason, Hotaru had been in a very good mood when she decided to give the picture to her… _free._

It was a picture of her giving Natsume a small cupcake at the sakura tree. She was smiling at him, cupcake in her hand with a small birthday candle and a small grin on Natsume's face. The coldness in his eyes had disappeared.

Regardless of those annoying characteristics he had… she loved him.

For almost four years being Natsume's girlfriend, one thing she was proud of, she was able to make Natsume smile. That the coldness he had in his eyes was slowly disappearing. '_One day, he'd come out of his tough shell.'_ Mikan thought dryly.

She looked at her clock and saw it was almost 4 pm. She stood up and went outside her bedroom door to find Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno to remind them about attending her concert.

She knew her friends were surprised that she never sang any solo parts. They kept reminding her to stop being a chicken and be in the frontline instead of hiding in the back. She did try but whenever she tried to sing a solo part she would mess up. Even the pervert Natsume had told her twice! But he had said it in his own language.

_"You have a voice like a cow in labor…or better yet a pig about to go to the chop-chop room."_

_How romantic of him._

But Mikan couldn't help but think if Natsume would be coming... because she really wanted him to go.

-

-

-

-

**Please review!**

-

-

-

-

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series.

_The story is loosely based on the movie,_ _**If Only**, which stars **Jennifer Love Hewitt**. I recommend you to watch this movie and to have a box of tissues when watching it. You'll love the ending._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Second Chances**

**-**

**-**

_"**If only.** Those must be the two saddest words in the world."_

**-**

**-**

Chapter 3:

**Regret**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He was hungry.

Usually he would have his meal with the idiot, no matter how many times they would constantly fight or insult each other, _they always had meals together._ She would non-stop talk about things that was in her small coconut head of hers and tell it to anyone who was listening to her. It even sometimes amazed him, when he closely came to admitting that she actually possessed B-R-A-I-N-S.

But today was different.

For lunch, they hadn't eaten together.

Even the whole cafeteria people were surprised that she was eating without him. He was suppose to eat his meal with her and pretend nothing happened but when he spotted her, half smiling and half listening to what ever conversation was taking place on the table, for some reason he could not bring himself to sit there.

_Why? _Was it because he'd suddenly remember what the fool did. _Destroy the only copy he had, the only copy available in central town._

But was that the really reason he didn't want to eat with her?

Then he saw Hotaru looking at him. Good thing Mikan was to busy gobbling her sandwich up and didn't notice him. She didn't see how the scary Imai was looking at him and sending him a clear non-verbal message.

_Fix it or you're in trouble. _

He turned his back and left the cafeteria immediately before the freaky inventor would decide that he should repent in front of them all.

That scene happened three hours ago and his stomach was now announcing to him that he was hungry. Maybe if he'd sleep, he might wake up for dinner. He closed his eye and drifted of to…

_Growl._

Damn it.

He was hungry and he blamed it on the idiot.

"_What happened?"_

Natsume didn't bother to open his eyes because he knew it was Ruka. He was one of those rare people that could approach Natsume when he had a very nasty temper. _Growwlll. _And was hungry.

"Here." Ruka tossed him a can of mushroom soup and a can opener which he caught before it fell on the ground

Natsume nodded in appreciation. He then used his alice to heat the can and began to devour the soup. They both sat in silence while Ruka kept petting his rabbit, he knew Ruka was curious and wanted to ask him for details. "Where is she?" Natsume asked after awhile.

"I'm not sure. Last time I saw her she was talking to Shino." Ruka said shrugging.

Natsume almost choked. _"S..Shhino?"_

Ruka tried not to smile at Natsume's shocked face. He knew Shino was one guy Natsume hated. Why? Simply because…

_Shino liked Mikan._

No… Shino _didn't like_ Mikan, He loved her and Shino vocally told her that. But if it wasn't for Shino, Natsume would have not ended up telling the whole class that Mikan was _his_.

"Yes, she bumped into him-" Ruka said innocently and didn't mind Natsume interrupting him.

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Natsume bellowed.

When Natsume found out that Shino took interest with Mikan, everywhere Mikan went, did or do, Shino was there and it annoyed him to hell. When Shino finally declared his undying love for Mikan in front of the whole class and everyone who was present at the party, Natsume saw the shock on the idiot's flushed face when Shino had asked her if she could be his last dance. That's when Natsume's patience snapped because he knew that the idiot would never embarrass a friend. He almost fried Shino alive that night.

Natsume remembered grabbing the idiot's hand, pushed her to his side and made a deadly declaration: "_This idiot is mine, find your own."_ He said looking dangerously at Shino.

**Flashback**

_It was a close to a I-like-this-girl-statement. He then took Mikan to the dance floor and danced with her. The music which had died when Shino made the romantic announcement was revived suddenly when they saw the flame caster approach the dance floor. Both he and Mikan were blushing madly, he didn't dare look at her. Embarrassed on what to do next, he just silently slowed dance with her. After a few minutes, Mikan relaxed his arms. _

"_Nastume…"_

_He looked at her slowly. "What?" he said to gruffly, trying to hide his nervousness. _

_Mikan stopped dancing, tip-toed and placed a kiss on his hot cheeks and looked at him straight into his eyes, "I like you too."_

**End Flashbacks**

Natsume knew it wasn't a _I-love-you-statement_ but it was enough for both of them and all of the Academy who lived there, know they were a couple.

He stood up from his spot and went to search his '_raw meat that would be barbequed'_. Natsume was ready to kill Shino.

"Relax Natsume, she just said hi and went to find Hotaru." Ruka said not bothering to hide his smile.

He wanted to burn Ruka… but thought better of it cause now Hotaru was Ruka's girlfriend and if he flayed Ruka, Hotaru would definitely find away to destroy him.

_From the very beginning, he knew that Hotaru Imai was dangerous woman._

But strangely, he felt relieved the idiot wasn't with Shino. He started to walk back to the Academy which Ruka followed.

"Are you going to the concert?" Ruka inquired.

"What concert?" He asked.

Ruka then went in front of him with a genuine scowl "Natsume, Mikan wants you to be there tonight. You know it's important to her."

"Whatever." Natsume answered and continued to walk.

-

-

-

-

_It was 9:49pm._

Natsume Hyuuga couldn't sit still.

He was alone in his room and was annoyed with himself. Ever since the clock struck 7, he couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. A taxi pulled up and saw Ruka, Hotaru, the idiot and… WHAT THE, the nerve of that stupid guy! _Shino!!!_ He was even opening the door for the idiot. _She's 18 for godsake!!! She can open the door for herself!!!_ He wanted to blow up the stupid smile of Shino's face. Natsume just stared at Mikan from afar. The idiot had a smile on her face but the smile never reached her eyes like before.

He closed his eyes. Damn it! The stupid clock was mocking him.

Damn that idiot! He got off from his bed and went out the door.

_Looks like, he was going to attend the stupid concert._

-

-

-

-

Since it was already 10pm, the usual buses that took them to Central Town were no more to be found. Only the taxis were available and taxis were expensive.

"Central Town, fast." He said to the driver. He sat there in silence, wondering what to do next.

_"Love problems?"_ The taxi driver asked.

Natsume looked at the cab driver with murder written all over his face. "What?" He asked crisply.

"Err... nothing... looks like it's going to rain huh?" The driver must have noticed the dangerous tone.

"Hn." Was all Natsume answered.

"You know I heard this weird story today." The driver continued. Natsume looked at the cab driver as if he was insane. He assumed the driver was about 60yrs old. Natsume breathed deeply and decided to allow the driver to talk since it seemed that the driver would not stop babbling.

"You see there was this guy who was a very faithful servant. One day his master told him to go to the market to buy him fruits. Oh yeah, in his country, they believed that _'Death would approach you'_, meaning you would be on your way." The driver said while he continued to drive.

Natsume just stared out the window and thinking that the old man was worse than Mikan! When he told Mikan to shut up, she would.

"On his way to the market someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was. It was no other than Death! He was so frightened he turned the other way and went back to his master's house terrified. He asked his master if he could go to Samaria, where his sister lived. The master asked why. He immediately told him that death was coming after him and wanted to escape him. The master agreed. And off went the servant. That same day, the master went to get some fruits which servant wasn't able to do. And from afar, he saw Death. Because he had strong faith, he went over to him and asked him what did he want from his servant?"

_Duh???!! But yeah, if he was death, why didn't he just kill him right there?_ Natsume smirked at his thought.

"Death simple answered the Master, he was simply surprised to find the servant here. When he knew he had an appointment with the servant at Samaria." The driver said trying to talk in a creepy way.

Lightning and thunder stroke.

With that last sentence, it kind of made him shiver. And if Mikan was here, she would be shivering and screaming at this moment. He saw the lights of Central Town, finally he was almost there.

"What's with the story?" He asked the driver.

The driver just looked at him through the rear mirror. "Can you live with it?"

"Live with what?" Natsume asked.

"You're graduation is fast approaching. Imagine. She's leaving the campus, waving at you, without you knowing that would be the last time you'd see her… could you live with it?"

Natsume didn't answer the driver instead he just looked at the lightning that was flashing out his window.

"No." Natsume flatly said. "I couldn't see myself without the idiot.

The driver looked at Natsume and silently said:

_"I'm sorry."_

-

-

Thunder again.

Mikan closed her ears and tried to block the loud sound. '_It's 10:30 and the jerk still hasn't arrived.' _Mikan miserably thought. The concert was done an hour ago and she had told her friends that she'd wait for Natsume, hoping he'd show up. She had heard Hotaru curse to the non existent Natsume that she would physically hurt the flame caster when she sees him. Shino gave Mikan his coat, so she wouldn't be cold especially since she was wearing a pretty dress. Hotaru insisted to stay but Mikan noticed that Ruka was hungry. He was just being polite and scared not to inform Hotaru. In the end, Hotaru grumpily relented and told Mikan if Natsume didn't come, she'll personally use her new upgraded baka gun on him.

The reason why she had stayed was because she knew Natsume. She knew that he had a tendency to be late and because of _Youichi._

Youichi who agreed to come to see his favorite clown on stage, kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ears. _"He's coming…his just late…"_

"How typical of him." Mikan said dryly. SHe felt chilly despite the coat she was wearing. It was starting to drizzle and still there was no sign of the jerk. "Looks like he isn't coming at all." Mikan said sadly to herself while starting to head back to the Academy.

_"Am I late idiot?"_

Mikan slowly turned around and saw the jerk smirking at her. Natsume actually came. For a minute, Mikan was overjoyed that he came because she was starting to get worried but her joy immediately vanished with annoyance that the jerk did come…_two hours late!_

She glared at him. "If I'm the idiot here, then you have to go back to nursery cause the ticket says it would start 8pm. It almost 11 and I'm hungry!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh I thought I was going to watch a movie. You know, wait for the last full show." Natsume retorted. "Besides, I just happened to walk pass by a bakery shop who was selling their last Howalon box." He then showed the box which he knew Mikan loved. He opened it and got one. "But since your such in a dreadful mood, I'll just eat this-"

Mikan wanted to punch him bad but he had one thing that could make her anger disappear. Mikan huffed and grabbed the box from him pretending not to notice Natsume smirk. "I'm hungry jerk, lets go and eat!"

Natsume watched Mikan walk away from him but he knew one thing...

_He got off easily._

-

-

-

Mikan had announced loudly that because he was late, he had no choice but to buy her favorite supreme bacon-wrapped cheese dog sandwich at her favorite hotdog resturant. Before Natsume got a chance to say _"Hell no,"_ she was already off to the resturant. Mikan said it was better to walk to the resturant since it was quite near. Natsume had a feeling that she would be ordering five pieces just satisfy her large stomach.

"Thanks Natsume for coming." Mikan said softly.

Luckily for him, Mikan was in front of him so she didn't get to see him blush a little. "Hn." Natsume answered.

Mikan smiled, despite the lack of communication skill Natsume had, she knew that was a _'Your Welcome'_ grunt. Even though he was late, Natsume had come for her and that made her happy. She decided to slow her walking pace so they could walk side by side.

"I wouldn't have even come if I didn't see that bastard Shino with you." Natsume murmured. He suddenly bumped into her because Mikan suddenly stopped walking. "Idiot, you could have warned me that you'd be stopping."

"_You mean…you came… just because you saw me with Shino?"_

"What do you think idiot?" he answered with a shrug and continued to walk. "I'm still mad at you for destroying my manga." Natsume stopped when he felt something wet hit his head and forehead. It was going to rain. He turned around to tell her to hurry up or they'll get wet. He was surprised to find that she didn't move from her spot. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" Mikan didn't answer him. He quickly went back to her side. "Hey idiot, are you-"

"You just came to make sure… I wouldn't be with Shino." Mikan said with a small laugh while shaking her head. "I am an idiot."

The fact Mikan was talking to herself, slightly made Natsume worried. It began to rain hard and Mikan didn't seem to want to move from her spot. "You know when it rains, people are supposed to get out of the-"

_"I love you Natsume."_

-

-

**Natsume**

-

-

The rain began to pour really hard now but neither of us cared. At this very moment, my heart was beating really fast after what the idiot said outloud. My brain was sending me red alert signals, telling me that something was really wrong and despite the rain, I knew Mikan was crying.

"Has the rain affected your senses?" I asked.

Mikan gave me a very sad smile, "I love you Natsume… but this is... I... enough is enough."

"What do you mean?" I asked tensely, clutching my fists together. I wanted to shake her and try to figure out what she was trying to tell me.

Mikan looked towards the dark sky and let the rain fall on her face for a few minutes before she turned to face me again. "I accepted from the very beginning who you were. I accepted everything but I think it's time... I have to stop myself from loving a guy who I think is better off as my bodyguard." She said with a force smile and then turned to walk the other way.

I had no idea what Mikan was talking about. "You're mad because you think I'm you're bodyguard? So what," I said catching Mikan's wrist and holding it tight. I turned her around to face me. "I'm just trying to protect you silly girl!"

"Who said?" Mikan asked softly. "I never asked you to protect me!"

"Idiot's like you, need protection." I answered, completly frustrated with the conversation.

"Idiot's like me don't have an alice ability!" Mikan burst out now looking at him angrily. "For godsakes Natsume! I may be clumsy or even stupid on some occasion but I'm not a coward like you!!!" She brushed passed me, but my reflex was better. I held onto her arm.

"What do you want from me? _Do you want me to be like those kind of idiotic guys?_ I'm not like them and I will never be." I shouted. I knew what Mikan was doing now and I didn't like it at all.

_"I don't want you to be like them!"_ Mikan cried out. "All I want from you is your trust and love… There are days when I'm so confused if you really love me or not." She said sobbing and gently pushin Natsume away. They were soaking wet from the rain but they didn't care about it. After a few steps, Mikan saw a taxi and signaled it to come to her.

"Idiot wait!" I called out wanting so much to smash someone's face in frustration.

"Ma'am?" The driver asked when he rolled down his window.

I was about to grab Mikan's hand again but stopped when I saw who the driver was. It was the same taxi he rode to get to Central Town. Mikan entered the cab and was about to close it when I stopped it. "Mikan, why are you doing this?"

Mikan who I knew wanted nothing better to do than cry in her bedroom, tried her best to act calm. She got out of the car and took my hand. "I never asked for a bodyguard…sometimes Natsume… I feel as if my safety is your first top priority… which was fine… but you never considered _my feelings_… how sometimes what you say is actually hurting me… or that you just see me as a responsibility."

I wanted to say thousands of things but I didn't know where to start. "Mikan…I-"

"But you know what hurts the most Natsume… I'm starting to get used to it." Mikan said, crying. She entered the car again and closed the door. "To the Academy please."

From all the thousand of words I wanted to tell her, this was the one that tumbled out. _"Stay."_

Mikan looked at me. "_Too late." _rolled up the window and the car drove off.

I just stared at the car.

_The idiot was gone._

_She left without me._

For real.

Mikan broke up with me.

_And now I was alone._

I didn't notice that I started to run after the car because all I could think was 'I_ couldn't lose her.'_

_I…_

_I…I..._

_I could not lose her._

The taxi was not far from where I was due to the intersection that had a stop light. What happened next was something like someone pushed a slow button.

The stop light turned green.

I was shouting Mikan's name.

The car moved and just like that…

_Whammm!_

A truck came rushing through the taxi out of nowhere.

I commanded my legs to run faster.

No…

Not now…

Not when I wanted to tell her…

_I love her._

-

-

**Normal**

-

-

_Ringgg!!!_

Ruka was blushing madly. He was about to kiss Hotaru and say goodnight when her phone rang.

"Yes." Hotaru asked with a dull voice.

"_Is this Hotaru Imai?"_

"Yes, and you better have a good reason to call me this late." She said coldly. She looked at Ruka who looked like he was about to turn red as a tomato. She gave him a rare smile.

"_Miss Hotaru, someone instructed me to contact you… there's been an accident."_

Ruka felt his stomach go cold when he saw Hotaru's eyes went wide and started to cry.

_Hotaru Imai never cries._

She dropped the phone and allowed Ruka to hug her.

"What happened?" Ruka asked concerned.

She hugged Ruka tightly and cried.

-

-

-

It was 2am when he arrived at the Academy. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Ruka. He didn't know how he climbed up the stairs and was now in front of the idiot's room.

_Mikan._

He slowly opened the door, half expecting her to be asleep.

But no one was here.

_Of course…_

Mikan…

Was…

_Dead._

He sat on her bed for awhile and looked around just simply observing his surroundings. He saw something on her desk and went to check it out.

It was her diary.

"What are you doing here dork?" A familiar male voice asked, clearly the man wasn't pleased to find Natsume there.

Natsume scowled at the man Mikan looked up too. It was Tsubasa. Mikan had told him that he was just visiting the school until he saw her graduate. He didn't bother to answer Tsubasa instead went out her room and headed to back to his room but stopped because he couldn't move. "Leave me alone." He said dangerously.

Tsubasa wasn't bothered by Natsume's tone because Natsume would always use it on him. "Hey you annoying prick, I'm not letting you go! Where did you leave Mikan huh?"

At the mention of her name, he trembled. "Let me go."

"Where is she?" Tsubasa asked again.

"Dead." Natsume said barely whispering.

It was the way how the flame caster said which made Tsubasa worried. "Natsume, don't go joking like that, stupid jerk." Tsubasa looked at Natsume commanding him to say he was joking. "Damn it! Natsume say your JOKING!!!" Tsubasa said angrily while grabbing Natsume's shirt ready to punch him. "TAKE IT BACK!" He spat out.

But still Natsume didn't answer. "Let me go, Tsubasa."

Startled by the way Natsume said his name, Tsubasa dropped him. "You've got to be wrong." He said before leaving Natsume alone.

After a few minutes, Natsume made his way back to his bedroom with a numb feeling. He couldn't understand what he was feeling in fact, he didn't know what to do. He went to his bed, got the only picture that was under his pillow.

It was a picture that Hotaru gave him as a birthday gift, a picture of Mikan sleeping next to him. Her head was on his shoulder while he was looking at her. It was a perfect shot. On the back Imai wrote scribbled a message.

_If a person sleeps next to you soundly, it means she trusts you with her life._

Look what happened when the idiot decided to trust him.

_'Where was she now?' _He furiously thought.

He flipped the diary opened and landed on a page that was dated on November 27.

His birthday.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was Natsume's birthday. I tried to compose him a song, a song that by now I think I have perfected. But I don't think I can sing it to him. He'll just laugh at me. The stupid jerk! I don't know what to get him, I'm not even sure I can afford it. I'll just surprise him with a cake…or shall I say cup cake. Hehehe. I know that he received so many cakes today…but I… I just hope he sees my effort in making this non-sweet cupcake since he says he hates sweets. It's been two years since the dance and we are still together…though he never told me he loves me…I know one day he would… I hope it won't be too late._

He closed the book. The pain in his chest was increasing.

He was alone.

_Again._

All because of his stupid pride.

He noticed a piece of paper that was beside him. It must have fallen when he opened the diary. He found it was the composition the idiot had made from him. He read the first few lines.

_Today, today I bet my life  
You have no idea  
What I feel inside  
Don't, be afraid to let it show  
For you'll never know  
If you let it hide  
_

He stopped right there. He couldn't continue when every word he read was like a knife stabbing him.

_Stupid…stupid…stupid._

The stupid idiot…

The stupid silly girl…

Mikan left him alone.

All his years he spent at the Academy, he never showed _it_. He believed he was immune from _it_ that he wasn't capable to do _it_. That_ it_ was robbed from him, the day he was accused that he set the fire was the last time he felt _it._

He thought he didn't know how to cry.

He blinked furiously not wanting to show any type of weakness but the pain was too unbearable.

"MIKAN!!!" He cried out. "Nooooo!!!"

He didn't know how long he cried, all he knew was that his eyes started to close. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Natsume whispered over and over again while hugging the diary tight until he finally gave into the darkness. He had feared the dark but the idiot had taught him that sometimes all he needs is a light… now the only light he had come to love was gone. Forever.

-

-

-

Natsume heard the birds chirping happily. He wanted to fry them. He opened his eyes to see what time it was. 7:35 am. He wanted to smash the clock. He was planning to stay in bed and never come out, when a voice jerked him awake.

_"Natsume are you feeling alright?"_

Natsume pulled his covers down and slowly looked at the girl. He stared at the girl and blinked over and over again.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

Natsume couldn't believe it.

It was Mikan.

_Alive._

-

-

-

**A/N:** Wouldn't it be painful that you ended your day arguing with someone or never telling them you loved them, and found out the next day they were gone.

Indeed never take things for granted.

**Hope you review!**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Coincidence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this series.

_The story is loosely based on the movie,_ _**If Only**, which stars **Jennifer Love Hewitt.** I recommend you to watch this movie and to have a box of tissues when watching it. You'll love the ending._

**

* * *

**

**Thank You:**

_mountainelements, iluvanime, danz03, glenda23, mayelrules13, asconna, cupidsangel_

_**You guy's are the best!**_

**

* * *

****-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Second Chances**

**-**

**-**

_**"If only.** Those must be the two saddest words in the world."_

**-**

**-**

_Natsume heard the birds chirping happily. He wanted to fry them. He opened his eyes to see what time it was. 7:35 am. He wanted to smash the clock. He was planning to stay in bed and never come out, when a voice jerked him awake._

"_Natsume are you feeling alright?" _

_Natsume pulled his covers down and slowly looked at the girl._

_He stared at the girl and blinked over and over again._

"_What's wrong?" The girl asked again_

_Natsume couldn't believe it._

_It was Mikan._

_Alive._

-

-

Chapter 4:

**Coincidence**

-

-

-

-

Natsume had no idea on what was going on. If this was a dream, this was a very cruel one. He just looked at her. Ghosts don't show up in broad daylight! He was… in Mikan words… _nullified._ But when the ghost approached him and placed her hand on his forehead...

_Her hand was on his forehead._

And it was warm.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

It took 5 seconds for Natsume's brain to realize and to function, that everything was real. _That she was indeed here_. And it took him another 7 seconds for him to lose it.

_"Ahahhhhhhh!!!"_ He screamed.

Mikan who was shocked because he shouted, also screamed. "AHHHHHHH" She had no idea why she screamed, while looking at Natsume with an expression _why-are-we-screaming_ look.

Natsume jumped off his bed and moved away from Mikan.

Mikan approached him, wondering why the jerk was backing away. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that and stop moving! I took a shower!" Mikan said with slight annoyance. She was confused why he was acting as if she was some apparition.

"But you…you…you…" Natsume feeling like an idiot but not caring at all was pointing an accusing finger at her. "You…You…"

"Natsume get a grip!" Mikan said firmly. "Look, I'm going to go to you slowly and hug you briefly okay."

Natsume saw her approach him and was waiting for the ghost to go through him. Ready to accuse her that she was a ghost and confess he was so sorry.

He felt her hug.

He didn't care what she was thinking and all he knew was when he felt her arms go around him, he had to hug her.

Mikan was surprised on how tight he was hugging her, but who cares anyway right? Everyone loves hugs and she didn't mind a rare hug from the rudest boy she met in her entire life.

"You're so stupid polka dots." He said quietly.

Mikan stiffed in his arms. He just knows how to make sweet moments last for a second! "You stupid fool!!" She left him and headed towards the door. "You are really a jerk."

Natsume went after her, grabbed her hand and turned her around. "No, don't go! I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, really? What a relief." Mikan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I…I just woke up in a bad mood and-." Natsume suddenly stopped talking because he felt as if he said that before.

"Oh wow, I guess I wouldn't want to see you in a good mood." Mikan said while rolling her eyes. "How lucky am I today."

"I'm sorry." Natsume said again. At that moment, he didn't know what he was saying sorry for? Sorry for what he did to her before? Sorry for what?

Mikan was surprised to hear him apologize again. Hearing the jerk apologizing twice means something was really wrong because Natsume never apologized. No matter if it _WAS_ his fault. Mikan placed her hand again to his forehead. "Natsume are you feeling alright?"

Natsume just stared at her. Was it just a dream? "I'm fine." He said quietly.

Mikan studied him for awhile as if trying to see the truth to his words. After a few minutes, she smiled at him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Why are you in my room so early in the morning, idiot." Natsume asked with a yawn as he went back to his bed planning to sleep. "What brings you here?"

She stuck her tongue out. "I just want to show you something."

"Couldn't you have done it later, when I'm done sleeping idiot." Natsume said closing his eyes. He could now sleep properly.

Mikan happily went next to him not minding his insult and got the bag she had brought with her. "See isn't it lovely, just right for the occasion."

'_Natsume get a grip. It was just a dream.' _He said to himself.

Mikan shook Natsume lightly. "Hey take a look at it jerk!"

Natsume opened his eyes to see the dress. It wasn't the same dress she wore in his dream. "Its ugly, now leave me alone."

Mikan slapped him gently. "Hey, Tsubasa bought me this as an early graduation gift!"

"What's with the excitement? It's just a stupid dress. Why, what's the stupid occasion?" He asked absently.

"You forgot… what today is?" Mikan asked softly.

He opened his eyes and saw that she was on the verge of crying. "Forget what?"

"You forgot didn't you?!" Mikan accused. "Even though I bugged you for almost a month now, you still forgot it!"

Natsume looked at her confused.

"The concert." Mikan said bitterly.

_Damn. He forgot that today was the event._

Natsume sighed, got up from his pillow and took her hand. "Like I said, I'm not in my good mood right now-"

"Since when?" Mikan mocked.

He smirked. Trust Mikan to shut up. "I didn't forget, how could I when from the first day you announced your concert was coming up, you've non-stopped bugged me. Just let me sleep, cry baby."

She slapped him harder on his shoulder and smiled. "So that means your coming right!"

"I never said that."

Mikan just laughed and stood up. "Anyways, I'm off to see Hotaru before I eat breakfast."

Somehow what Mikan said left him uneasy. "Hey idiot."

Mikan was about to step out from his room turned with an annoying look. "What do you want, and for godsakes, I have a name."

"I'm coming with you."

Mikan looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Natsume said firmly.

-

-

-

Natsume felt weird. Mikan was in front of him while he was at the back. It was always like that. Like a routine. But he felt uneasy. They were approaching Hotaru's room, when he suddenly remembered in his dream the idiot burned herself.

"Hooootttaaaruuu!" Mikan happily shouted. When she was about to turn the knob, Natsume slapped her hand away. "Natsume!!! Why did you that!"

"Idiot, did you not read the sign. You're going to get burned" Natsume said pointing at a neon sign.

"I'm not an idiot and I did read the sign. It clearly states, _only a monkey brain can enter_."

He turned to read the sign and indeed it said that only a monkey may enter. He assumed that it was the same thing. "Never mind." He said and entered the inventor's sacred room. There were hundred inventions crammed up in her room.

"Her lab is currently loaded with stuff so she had to move it here."

They both turned to the familiar voice. Natsume smirked at Ruka. "You're up early Ruka."

Ruka blushed. "She asked me to be here."

"It's okay Ruka, she's your girlfriend right now." Mikan gave him an assuring smile which made Ruka blush again. Mikan was happy that those two got together. It was extra special because Hotaru became nice. _Nice in some way_… but she was still the cold person, still blackmailing people, and still blasting her new improved baka gun.

"Hotaru told me that we'll eat together-"

"But we always eat together!" Mikan shouted. She then saw a strange invention. "Ouuucchhh!!!"

Both boys looked to see what the loud mouth shouted for.

"I knew you'd touch it." Said Hotaru in a bossy manner. "You're such an idiot, Mikan."

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I was just curious and-"

"Idiot, didn't you read the sign. Haayy." She gave Mikan an ointment. "Here, use this. It will help the swelling."

Ruka decided to cut in. "Let's have breakfast."

"Finally" Mikan shouted. "I'm starving."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan but nodded. "Let's go."

Natsume didn't notice that they were leaving. He couldn't move.

He was breathing fast.

It wasn't the same one in his dream. _But it was still a neon sign._

_And the idiot still got burned._

Coincidence?

"Natsume, Lets go!"

Natsume looked at Mikan who was smiling sweetly at him.

'_It was just a dream…it was just a dream.'_ He told himself.

"Not so loud idiot!" He shoted.

-

-

-

Natsume couldn't eat properly for breakfast. He felt as if someone was going to jump out from the bushes and shout _"April fools day!"_

"Err… Natsume, people are sweating." Mikan whispered to him.

Natsume did not know as usual, that he was using his alice. Only Mikan was able to do that to him. When he was frustrated, annoyed or jealous, he would suddenly use it without him realizing he was using it!

Mikan looked at Natsume from behind. They were heading to the sakura tree as always. She would spend an hour or so with him and then go interact with their other classmates. Today was different. Natsume was checking from left to right as if someone would be appearing.

"Natsume, is something wrong? You've been acting strange this morning." Mikan asked. She had noticed that Natsume seemed to be frustrated with something or someone. Mikan then stopped and turned to face him "Natsume, you can tell me-"

Suddenly Natsume pushed Mikan to the ground.

Ever since the incident in Hotaru's room, Natsume felt as something was going to happen. So when they were heading to the sakura tree, he insisted to her they take another route. He knew in his dream that someone would spill soda on her. So he was just preventing it, just incase it would happen. Not that he was worried or what. But then he spotted those guys in front of them and saw they were about to throw something. Since Mikan didn't see them, she did not notice that she was standing in between the trash can, which the guy was aiming at.

A single crumpled rolled paper was shot at the trash can.

Natsume felt stupid.

"Eh… Natsume, why did you push me?" Mikan asked wincing from the fall.

"Nothing." He lifted her up and walked ahead. '_Your being paranoid Natsume. Just because some things happened in the dream, means its going to happen now. It won't. it can't. It-_

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume was afraid to look.

No.

It can't.

He slowly turned to see what the idiot was complaining about.

"This is why were not to take this route!! The stupid flowers over here, if you come close they spray water at you!!!" Mikan angrily said.

Her front shirt was wet.

Natsume then lost it.

"I saw this! Everything in my dream!" Natsume said panicking.

Mikan stopped complaining about her ruined shirt and looked at Natsume as if he spoke in three languages. "What?"

"EverythingIsawityoubeinghit-" Natsume was talking so fast and walking back and fourth that Mikan couldn't understand a thing..

Mikan went up to him and touched his hand. She felt him stiffen when she touched him. "Slow down. I can't understand what you said. What happened?"

Natsume just looked at her. "Something happened in the dream."

"Okay." She said slowly. "What happened that made you go berserk like this?"

_You died._ Natsume screamed in his mind. That was the first thing that popped in his mind, but what came out was different. "You wrecked my favorite manga."

Mikan blinked a few times. She wanted to scream at him for a lousy reason, but he looked really terrified. _I guess his manga is really important to him._ Mikan thought. "Okay. Let's go back to the Academy together. I'll go and change. You go back to your room and seal your favorite manga in a safe place." She smiled at him.

Natsume wanted to say something else, but Mikan was heading already to the other direction.

"It can't happen." Natsume whispered.

-

-

-

**Please Review!**

-

-

-

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: A Second Chance

**A/N: I don't own the series or the manga. Thanks for the reviews. Please don't hate me if you found the character's ooc. **

**Chapter 5: A Second Chance**

They both went back to the academy, Natsume headed to the quad, while Mikan went to change. Natsume looked at his watch. It was 10:36am.

At the quad he saw his usual group he often found himself hanging around. Ruka, Kokroyomi Yuui and Youichi.

"Hey Natsume, where's Mikan?" Ruka asked casually.

"She went up to change."

"What he meant was our clumsy but yet cheerful friend got wet by Misaki annoying flower." Mimicked Kokroyomi which in return he got a glare from Natsume.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Nastume as if it was a normal thing.

The fact is, Natsume doesn't ask. He bosses people around.

"We were discussing about a story." Youichi said

Natsume looked at him. He smirked. People thought about Youichi a smaller version of Natsume. He was like Natsume. He was about to ask what story when something caught his eye.

An old guy.

The guy who drove the taxi!

The driver!

He clenched his fist. He got up and went towards him.

"Where you going Natsume?" It was Ruka, he could tell from his eyes that Ruka was worried.

"I just need to talk to that guy." He pointed to the guy who was cleaning.

"But that's a janitor. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to him, and don't follow Kokroyomi, or your dead.."

Kokroyomi pretended to go somewhere else.

------------

"Hey you!"

The old man looked to see who was talking to him.

"Yes?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Hmm…no. But I know you're the famous Natsume Hyuuga that is famous for his fire ability and his annoying fan club." He continued to sweep the floor.

This was not what Natsume was waiting for. He was waiting for an answer so he could ask him and say what the hell is going on here!

"You drove me to central town!"

"huh? Maybe."

"So you do admit!"

"Admit what?"

"that you know what's going on here…that you know whats going to happen." Natsume said it in a frustrated manner.

"Sir, I don't know what your talking about. I do drive a taxi after school hours, but i have know idea what you want."

Natsume wanted to fry him. He was so frustrated. He didn't know what to do.

"Déjà vu?"

He looked at him. "What?"

The old guy continued his sweeping. "Sometimes people think they did this or that before. So you think we've met already huh?"

Natsume nodded.

"Then do something."

"What!!?"

"I don't know. Your given a second chance to relive it."

"What do you mean old man."

"Natsume!!!"

Natsume turned to see who called him.

Mikan.

His chest suddenly hurt.

The man suddenly stopped sweeping. He went towards him and whispered something to his ears and left.

"Nani? Where did the old guy go?" Mikan asked as she approached him.

Natsume just stared at her as she approached him.

Mikan…

She smiled. "Natsume?"

He grabbed her hand.

"Natsume where we going?"

"Just come with me."

-------------------------------------------

Mikan just observed Natsume. She found it weird that until now Natsume was still holding her hand as if she was going to disappear from him.

"Uh…will we be here for lunch?"

Natsume stopped. "Is food always the first thing in your mind."

Mikan tried to let go of him but failed to do so. "For your info Mr., I just wanted to know so that I could pack some lunch."

"Since when do-" Natsume wasn't able to finish his statement because someone decided to show up. Someone called Shino.

"Hey Mikan, I just came back from central town and I remembered that you like howalons but I wasn't sure how many you would want. So I decided to get you-" Shino proudly presented his gift to her. A massive anime style tons of howalon boxes. "I hope it's not that much."

Natsume was ready to show him what hell was. "Only idiots would be happy to receive that." Sure enough, Mikan was in a trance slowly approaching her beloved howalons. "You go ahead Natsume, I'll just stay for a few minutes." Mikan had a dreamy face while saying that.

_That stupid idiot!_

Shino was proud of his plan because he knew that Mikan's weakness was food. Even though he knew Mikan was officially Natsume's girlfriend, they were not married right? So he still had chance.

"Umm, Mikan if you'd like, I have more in my room. Would you like to come."

Mikan who was still surprised on how many boxes of howalon was in front of her was about to say yes when she looked at Natsume. There he was, in one corner. Usually she would say yes right away, but this time as she observed him and remembered how he held her hand…

"Im sorry Shino, I really am flattered that you bought all this but" she looked at Natsume. "I think Natsume and I are going out. Sorry." She went to Natsume. "Just wait for a moment. I'll just get some pack lunch ok." And went off again.

Natsume couldn't do anything but just watch her go.

Go??

_Don't get paranoid Natsume._

He looked at Shino, for a moment he thought that Mikan was about to come with Shino because they both knew her weakness was howalon. He observed Shino for awhile. Since Shino arrived at the academy, he knew there would be trouble. Shino was rich, like right now he called up his servants who were busy picking up the boxes he had dump awhile ago. He was what you call the perfect gentleman or what all mama would want for their daughters. But what was so absurd, was that Shino had fallen for Mikan. At first he thought it was a joke, but later he was finally convinced that the idiot did like Mikan. And he, Natsume, didn't like it all.

"Ei waterboy."

Shino looked at him. Shino had the alice of water, so whenever they would have a…innocent duel, Natsume would find himself losing.

"What do you want fireboy, Im kinda busy."

"I just want to ask you something."

Shino wasn't sure if he was being serious. "Hayy, what do you want to know?"

"Was it worth saying it aloud?"

-----------------------------

_I wonder where we would be going._

Mikan had ordered four sandwiches but the only problem she had was, she knew the tissue that was covering the sandwiches would get cold. So she wanted to wrap it up with paper.

"Hey Mikan."

"Hi Youichi, how are you?"

"Im ok. Why is Natsume acting weird?"

So Youichi also noticed it. "Im not sure…but I'll try to find out." She gave him an assuring smile.

"Ei, I have a story to tell you, I just read it right now."

"I have to go back, Natsu-"

"It would be quick." Youichi's alice started to come out. Mikan had a bad feeling about the story.

"Ok I'll listen to your story but make sure that you help me find some newspaper to cover this sandwiches."

"Oh that's easy, I have a book over there where you can use it as scratch…" Then with an evil look "Let me tell you about a faithful servant who was able to met death…"

Five minutes later.

"Whaaaaaaatttt!!!!" Mikan shouted with horror.

Youichi smiled with triumph. Only an idiot would be scared by the story he just told. "It's the book with a blue cover ok."

Mikan zombied her way to the table Youichi pointed out.

_That was scary!!_

She was going to tell Natsume…

'_wait there are two books here… which one did Youchii tell me to use… ahh yes the red one.'_

She opened the book without bothering to look at the title, ripped five pages from the book, wrapped the sandwiches and went to find Natsume.

After two minutes.

Youichi came back to his table.

"Natsume would kill me if he finds out I got his favorite manga from his room. I better put it away before he finds it gone. Where is it? Ahhh, there it is" and headed to Natsume's room.

He was carrying Natsume's favorite manga book.

And its front cover was color…

Red.

--------------

Shino studied Natsume for a moment. He knew what Natsume was talking about, he just didn't know why he was asking that.

"yes."

"But weren't you embarrassed?"

"When you haven't done it…yes, I was embarrassed but you see, you only get this one moment before another chance comes your way again to tell the person you love…because you will never know that moment may never return again."

"Natsume should we go now?"

The two boys looked at the girl the had fallen for.

"Hn." Natsume left Shino and felt different. A second chance?

He had a second chance.

------------------

They rode a taxi and Natsume instructed the taxi to somewhere Mikan was unfamiliar with. She was really curious about where they were heading too.

The car stopped. They climbed a hill for 15 minutes without talking. Usually she couldn't stand not to talk. How could she, she hated silence. But she somehow knew that Natsume needed silence. When they finally reached the top, she was caught by surprise.

From the top of the hill, you could see the academy. To her delight, she never saw the whole academy. All she could say was… it was huge. It looked like a beach resort or a mansion. She could also see some of the tallest buildings central town from this distance. It was breathtaking.

Mikan was overwhelmed with the sight.

_It must be lovely here when the sun would be going down or at night, you'll be able to see so much lights._

She looked at Natsume, who was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Natsume looked at her then looked away.

"Have you brought anybody here?"

"…"

"Ruka knows about this?"

"…"

"The academy?"

"…"

"Anybody?"

Silence.

Boy she hated when Natsume was silent. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. She needed someone to talk too!!!!

"I usually come here when I needed to be alone…from everything."

Mikan who was about to pound him, stopped in mid-air. "Ohh."

Natsume just looked at his surrounding. "I felt relaxed here."

"Do you still come here?"

He noticed that some dark clouds were forming. "Not since we were 10."

_10? That was long. They were both 18, so it had been eight years._

"But why did you stop coming here."

"I found another place."

"Where?"

"At the academy…"

"The sakura tree?"

Natsume didn't answer. It was almost 1pm.

"What was it about the tree that made you forget about this beautiful place?"

Natsume studied every feature, every detail of the idiot. He felt some raindrops. He just looked at her.

"You."

Mikan was surprised with what Natsume had just said. It was if the word "you" had so many definitions. It started to rain a little harder.

Natsume pointed to a small nipa hut, a place were they could take shelter.

She was surprised to find the door open. Inside was just a simple house. There were no rooms. Just a bed in one corner, a furnace with some woods, a kitchen with a stove and two chairs with a table in the middle.

"Does someone live here?" Mikan asked with curiosity.

"Don't ask. Just trust me. It's ok to use this place." He went to the furnace to start a fire so they could be warm.

"Well since where here, lets eat! Im hungry."

Natsume smirked, "Your always hungry idiot."

"Hey." In anime style she had just stuff one of the sandwiches in her mouth.

Natsume was about to convince himself that everything was a coincidence. That he was worrying about something stupid.

He sat down, unwrapped the paper and started to eat but something caught his eye. The paper that Mikan used to cover the food was familiar. He took one of the paper and carefully scanned the picture. He felt sick to the stomach. He wanted to throw up.

It can't be.

His latest edition.

His manga.

Destroyed.

It was going to happen.

"You know I saw Youchii awhile ago, and he told me a story that scared me." She just finished her second helping and was wiping her mouth with a tissue. She didn't notice the weird expression on Natsume's face. "It was about a servant who saw this death guy in the market one day, which he obviously knew that meant he was going to die. So he asked his master if he could go to Samaria, you know, to escape death. His master agreed. It just so happened that all this time death was-"

"Waiting for him at Samaria." Natsume finished for her.

"Oh so you heard about it. I found it scary because, if death was actually stalking you. No matter where you go, when your time is up. Its up. You can't just escape it. Its just a matter of time that's all."

Natsume got up from his chair and went to the nearest window.

_Everything was turning real. It wasn't exactly the same, but the incidents did happened._

He looked at Mikan as she went to sit on the bed.

He…

He was…

Mikan smiled again to him. "Nani?"

He was going to…

_It is going to happen, whether you like it or not. _

That was the last word the old man had whispered to him before he left.

He was going to lose her.

He felt something roll down his eye. He turned around quickly before Mikan noticed.

"Hey idiot. What would you do if you found out that…you had one day to live?"

Mikan looked confused. "What an odd question?"

Natsume, who dried his tear fast, went over and sat next to her.

"Shut up, just answer it stupid."

She stood up and in an anime funny way. Mountains of howalon appeared. "I would eat thousands of howalon, tease sensi Jinno, tell Mr. Narumi to stop dancing because it's kinda weird and date my favorite pop idol! Wahahaha"

Natsume hit her in the head. "Stupid."

Mikan laughed. "Your stupid. It's such an easy question." She looked straight at his eyes and placed one hand on top of his hand and squeezed it. "I'll spend it with you."

Natsume took her hand and gently laid a kiss. "Why spend it with a jerk like me."

"Because you're my jerk. I'd rather spend a day with someone I love, knowing in the end I'll be able to say thank you for a wonderful day."

Again, he wanted so much to say to her but he didn't know where to start.

She placed her hand on his cheeks and tears that was forming in her eyes, "All I want is trust Natsume. Trust me, that I can protect myself. Trust me and believe in me."

He wiped away her tears. "Am I always the reason why you cry?"

"Because you're an idiot for always making me worry."

"Well I guess that's why I'm attracted to you. Were both idiots."

Then he kissed her gently on the lips. Mikan accepted the kiss and kissed him back. Both were locked in a tight embrace, forgetting it was raining, forgetting everybody. All they knew that time stopped for the two of them, not caring what would happen the next day.

Miakn loved Natsume with all her heat.

Natsume loved Mikan like there was no tomorrow.

--------------

After a few hours bliss.

They were both still in bed. Mikan was resting on top of Natsume's chest, while he gently stroked her hair.

Mikan who was still half asleep but with a smile, "We are still going back right."

"Can't we just stay here?"

Mikan playfully slapped him. "Stupid, we can't do that. Tonight is my graduation concert and I'll go there whatever happens."

"Is the concert that important to you?"

Mikan lifted her head and looked at him. "You know it's important to me."

He made Mikan to lay down again.

"Hey idiot. If you were able to ask me one question…what would it be?"

"Boy, your starting to be an annoying interviewer."

He tickled her.

"What would it be?"

He felt her smile. "Would you go to the concert tonight?"

He was surprised that was the question, he was more expecting if…

_If he loved her_

"well?" This time she sat up. Her hair was a mess but in a very seductive way.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of question."

Mikan knew what he was thinking about. What he thought she was about to ask. "Stupid, even if you don't say it… I know you do. Especially today… wait your not breaking up with me right?!" She looked worried.

He laughed.

He, leave the idiot?

It would be better if he stopped breathing.

"I would never leave an idiot like you."

Mikan started to smile.

"Because I pity those who would have you as a girlfriend."

"Natsume!!!!"

Natsume laughed again. This idiot, was the only one to make him laugh once again. Mikan laid down again and started to drift to sleep.

He studied her for a moment. She was sleeping peacefully.

In his arms.

Trusting him that she would be safe while she slept.

He felt the raw emotion again.

It stopped raining.

He felt like crying, like he was gently suffocating.

----------------------

Mikan was racing to her room at the academy. They spent the whole day at the nipa hut! She blushed. Natsume was behind her, seeing that she would reach her room safe and sound. He was silent when they were going home but he held her hand all the way to the academy. She stopped in front of her doorway.

"You are coming right?"

Natsume just nodded and headed the other way.

"Wait! Here's the ticket."

Natsume wanted to run away from the ticket, but he reluctantly got it and left.

Mikan watched him leave. She turned the knob and then-

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!" and got shot by the new improved baka gun of Hotaru.

-----------------

Natsume decided not to go to his room but just walked. He didn't notice that he had entered the academy's forest. Why was this happening?

In a few hours…

Few hours…

He just kept walking. Hoping someone would have answers to his question.

He looked at the ticket. It would start at 8pm.

He looked at his watch, It was 7:05.

It was because of the concert…

She was going to leave him.

Forever.

He put the ticket back in his pocket. He felt another piece of paper. He took it out and read what was written.

Love will show you everything.

It was her composition.

But how….

"_I'd rather spend a day with someone I love, knowing in the end I'll be able to say thank you for a wonderful day."_

Mikan.

He dropped to his knees.

Then he let go of the emotion that was killing him since this morning.

He cried.

After a minute, he stopped.

If what he thinks is about to happen…

Then he'll make sure…

He'll make sure that she'll have her day…

Even if it cost him…his happiness being taken away from him.

---------------------

**A/N: Ok please don't kill me. Im not very good at fluff moments but please spare me. .**

**Thank you very much for the people who reviewed my work. The final chapter is coming up called "Why I loved you." So I hope you'll also be reading my last final chapter. Please tell me how you think this chap is.**


	7. Chapter 6: Why I Loved You

**A/N:** I don't own this series.

The last and final chapter, I dedicate this to the people who have read this and reviewed it from the beginning to the end and also to my best friend who is about to graduate this year. Cheers! May you have pity on your future patients! Hehehe.

I don't own the songs which are used in this fic.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Second Chances**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**-**

-

**-**

-

Special** Thank You's **everyone who read this story till the end.

**-**

-

**-**

**-**

Chapter 6: **Why I Loved You**

**-**

**-**

_**In life, we get only one chance to tell**_

_**What we really feel inside...**_

_**Learn to grab it before it's too late...**_

_**-**_

**-**

It was 7:56pm

Mikan went to her usual place where her fellow choir members were and silently fumed that the jerk wasn't going to show up. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. "He must be outside." Mikan murmured to herself. Whenever she had a performance, the jerk was outside waiting for her to finish but rarely came in to see her perform. But didn't the jerk know that this time the occasion was important to her. It was her last time singing for Central Town. For the Academy. All she wanted was for him to watch her.

Just once.

Mikan shook her head. _'Face it, it would take a huge miracle to make him enter this music hall._ _His not coming, at least your other friends are here right now. Even Hotaru was here. So stop sulking and be happy. Concentrate on the program.' _Mikan told herself. "You can do it!"

"Excuse me Miss Mikan, but somebody told me to give this to you if I won't, I shall have a slow painful death." A man said with a nervous tone.

Mikan looked at the guy who was practically begging that she should accept the gift. "Who is it from?" Mikan asked but the man left immediately leaving her with a small long box. Inside was a single red, half open rose with a message:

_Don't mess up idiot._

Her head must have almost popped out when she twirled 360 like an owl, to see if he was really there. She couldn't help but smile when she spotted him the arrogant jerk but I-look-so-calm guy she fell in love. Natsume was actually here. He seemed to have talked to the music conductor cause the conductor looked pleased he was done talking with Natsume. Now the jerk was talking with Ruka, who was blushing madly because Hotaru pointed to sit next to her. No commanding them to sit down.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may you take your seats now. The program is about to start_." The MC announced to the audience.

She smiled at Natsume and mouthed Thank you. Natsume rolled his eyes and gave her a sarcastic smile that said_ you're going to pay for making me go here_.

She gave him a nervous smile.

-

-

-

He checked his watch. 9:30pm. His heart felt as if it was slowly being squeezed. The show was about to finish. Finally. He was very tempted to burn this solo singer who was singing god knows what! He wanted to run out of this very room and destroy it and when asked why he did it. He would simply state, _for the benefit of the next generation._ But despite having to sit in hell, he found it fascinating watching Mikan.

His heart squeezed again when Mikan smiled at him and made a funny face at him.

_No matter how far you run…it's still going to happen. _

Mikan…

Natsume suddenly noticed everyone was applauding. '_Guess it's time.' _He excused himself and saw that Ruka and Hotaru were curious to see where he was going…going straight to the music conductor again.

Mikan couldn't believe what Natsume was doing and suddenly felt as if something bad was going to happen. _'I wonder what the jerks up too now. I'll found out what it was later, got to concentrate on the last piece.'_ She flipped the next page that she was to sing.

_Love will show you everything._

Why does this look familiar? Her eyes grew big when she realized…

It was her composition!!!

Her head snapped back up. The jerk!!!

"I know that the next song in line is a song that is worst than singing Barney's goodbye song." Natsume sarcastically announced.

Mikan looked at Natsume with murder in her eyes.

"So to save you from the boring song, I have asked this conductor to do us a favor. A fellow student from the Academy had a dream that she would be a singer, but idiots don't become singers if they don't make their first brave step." Natsume went towards Mikan. "So…are you going to be an idiot, sit there and do nothing…coward." And hit her gently with the microphone.

Mikan brightly smiled at him that meant _your-in-trouble-tonight_ then grabbed the mic from him and watched Natsume leave the stage. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She looked around and noticed everyone had her piece and was encouraging her with a smile. She heard her cue to enter. She opened her mouth but no words came out. It was if she forgotten the words that she had memorized for almost a year. Everyone was quiet. She was going to embarrass herself. All because of Natsume!!! She took a second look at him.

He was trying to tell her she'd regret this moment if she'll back out. She looked at her friends. They were all smiling. Encouraging her. Except for Sumire, who put cotton balls in her ears.

Mikan took a deep breath and waited for her cue to begin again. This time she closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was alone.

_Today, today I bet my life  
You have no idea  
What I feel inside   
Don't, be afraid to let it show  
For you'll never know  
If you let it hide  
_

She opened her eyes and looked at Natsume, so he'll know that this part was for him.

_I love you  
You love me  
Take this gift and don't ask why  
Cause if you will let me  
I'll take what scares you  
Hold it deep inside  
And if you ask me why I'm with you  
And why I'll never   
Leave  
Love will show you everything_

Mikan then looked at the whole audience not caring about her fears anymore.

_One day  
When youth is just a memory  
I know you'll be standing right next to me  
I love you  
You love me  
Take this gift and don't ask why  
Cause if you will let me  
I'll take what scares you  
Hold it deep inside  
And if you ask me why I'm with you  
And why I'll never  
Leave  
My love will show you everything  
My love will show you everything……_

She closed her eyes when it was about to be finish. She didn't want to see their immediate reaction.

Silence.

'_Oh well, at least I tried.'_

And then there was a thunderous applause.

Mikan opened her eyes. Everyone was giving her a standing ovation. Everyone was cheering. Even Sumire was shouting, "That idiot is my classmate!"

Hotaru was filming her.

Ruka was smiling at her.

Natsume was…_Where was he?_

She got off the stage and went towards them. Congratulations were thrown at her from left and right, she just bowed and said thanks. "Ruka, did you see were Natsume went…I can't find him." Mikan asked slightly disappointed that he didn't wait for her to finish.

"He saw it till the end." Hotaru said behind her.

Mikan couldn't help but smile brightly. "Where is he?" She asked again.

"Oh yeah…Natsume gave me this and told me to give it to you when your done thanking your stupid fans." Ruka said smiling proudly at her. "I'm so proud of you Mikan."

Mikan gave Ruka a quick hug. "Thank you Ruka." She then read the note that simply stated.

_Find room 308 here, be there at 10:05. Don't be late stupid. Don't change your clothes._

How typical of him.

-

-

-

She said her goodbyes to her friends and told them she was to meet Natsume somewhere. Hotaru looked at her suspiciously but gave her small cellular phone and commanded Mikan to call her at once if she needed backup.

There were few people left at the music hall when she went to search for room 308. She remembered that room was not being used at the moment due to some new renovation.

She entered the door.

It was kind of dark, so she'll eventually murder Natsume if he came out to just spook her. But as she went forward, she saw some candles lit up. A small window was open and wind was gently coming in. When she came to the middle of the room, the first thing she noticed rose petals were scattered on the floor. The few candles that were lit had a sweet aroma. And then there were two chairs. One chair had a guitar while the other had a bouquet of pink roses. She couldn't help but smile as she went towards the chair with flowers.

"Who said I can't be romantic?"

Mikan jumped a little when she heard Natsume speak from behind her. She approached him and smacked him lightly. "I almost fainted you know."

Natsume pretended to rub the sore spot "But you didn't right?" Natsume said with disappointment.

Mikan gave a soft chuckle and smelled the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers." She said blushing. Natsume then took her hand and made her sit down on the chair. Mikan was confused but decided not to argue with him.

Natsume breathed deeply, picked up the guitar, sat down and strummed it for awhile.

Mikan was about to sarcastically ask him when did he ever learn to play the guitar but stopped when he started to sing. Natsume didn't look at her but concentrated with what he was doing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Mikan was surprised with today's events. But seeing Natsume sing…she would carry this secret to the grave.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Natsume caught a quick glance at Mikan who was smiling at him. Immediately he concentrated on what he was doing.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

Mikan didn't know that she was starting to cry. She wanted to hug Natsume badly.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is _

_You_

When he first thought about this idea, he cursed himself thinking he was turning gay. But now he was half way through, he did what Mikan did. Looked at her with sincerity that everything he was saying, he meant it.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Silence.

He was about to speak, defend himself for doing something stupid but Mikan spoke first. "The jerk can actually, sing."

Natsume jerked his head up and scrawled at her. "Hey! Why you little twit, just because you can sing means I can't!" He said standing up putting the guitar down.

Mikan couldn't help but laugh at Natsume who was blushing. She then stood up and approached him. "But you're my jerk." Mikan said smiling.

Natsume rolled his eyes and then hugged her tight. "Yeah and you're my idiot." He said softly inhaling Mikan's scent. He then remembered the gift he had. "Turn around, idiot."

Mikan obeyed him and was surprised when he brushed her hair and placed necklace that had a simple diamond heart shape pendant on her neck.

Natsume who took pride in Mikan's shock reaction suddenly felt uncomfortable. "And just because I sang means you can blob it out to the whole class-" She then put her finger on his lips and smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Natsume took her hand and kissed it. "I know. Cause I'll have a great time cooking you." He said softly and embraced her again.

Lightning flashed and a loud thunder broke them apart.

Mikan looked out the window and sighed. "It's going to rain… c'mon, let's get something to eat before we get back to the Academy. We'll get wet if we don't leave now." Mikan said grabbing the bouquet of flowers with her before extending her hand to Natsume. "Let's go." Natsume took her hand and she never noticed that his was trembling.

-

-

-

They were about to go get something to eat when Mikan's phone rang. "Hello."

"_Mikan, you better get back to the academy now."_

She smiled at Natsume and mouthed, Hotaru. "Why what's wrong." Mikan asked Hotaru while walking.

"_Your grandpa is here and-"_

"Whaaattttt!!!" Mikan asked happily halting ay once.

"_You idiot! Can you not scream!? Just come back now. Click."_

Mikan had a big smile on her face. "Forget about dinner, let's go back to the academy."

"Why?" Natsume asked slowly.

"Grandpa is here." Mikan happily announced. "Grandpa is here!" She said as she waited for a taxi to pass by. The rain started to pour but Mikan didn't mind it at all.

"Why won't we just stay here at central town, just for tonight..." Natsume said.

Mikan laughed, her eyes filled with excitement. "Stupid, grandpa is here. I haven't seen him for years! I want you to meet him also. " Mikan not caring if she was getting soaked by the rain was filled with so much excitement.

Natsume looked up towards the dark sky and looked at Mikan's excited face_. 'You only get this one moment before another chance comes your way again to tell the person you love…because you will never know… that moment may never return again.'_

"I love you." Natsume said softly.

Mikan stood still and slowly turned around to face him. "What?"

"I love you Mikan." Natsume said firmly this time.

She looked at him confused. "I know that Natsume." Mikan felt as if something bad was happening. "Natsume are you breaking up with me?"

Natsume who was about to tell the only girl he loved was accusing him that he was going to break up with her.

_The silly girl._

"What would make you think that idiot?" Natsume asked.

"You've been acting strange all day… at first I was glad…but now your scaring me. What happened in the dream? I just didn't destroy your manga didn't I?" Mikan asked seriously.

Natsume didn't know what to say to her…how to tell her that he was going to lose her.

"Natsume, I destroyed the other issue didn't I?" Mikan asked again.

Mikan looked so serious, he wanted to laugh. He shook his head. "I want to tell you why I loved you." He went to Mikan and took both her hands and tried to warm them both with his fire ability. "Ever since I came to the academy, I thought it would be better off alone, so that no one would see the pain I felt. But then you came… and you were able to give me back emotions I thought I no longer had. You made me learn to hope and dream again."

Despite the rain, Mikan knew she was crying.

Natsume continued smiling at her and gently touched her face while trying to brush away the rain from her face. "You turned my life that was once filled with darkness and turned it into light. And I was scared. I was scared because I was hanging on to you so much that they would find out that you were my weakness… that's why I tried to push you away. Hurt you." Natsume said quaking. "But you always came back. Then I finally realized… you weren't my weakness, but you became my reason to live. You were the only one that made me say different things then what I originally planned to say. I suddenly found myself waking up every morning, to make sure that I'll hear your annoying voice." He said smiling.

Mikan laughed.

"I love you Mikan, and I want to say thank you for letting me know how it felt to be loved."

Mikan hugged him tight and shared a passionate kiss in the rain. "I'll always love you Natsume."

"_Taxi Miss?"_

Mikan turned to see a taxi pull up and nodded at the driver. "Let's go home Natsume."

Natsume looked at the driver. It was the old guy. Then he realized that they were at the same spot like in the dream. Mikan had already gone inside the cab. "Natsume…" her hand outstretched. "Coming?"

He looked up at the sky for the last time before looking at Mikan with a smile. "Yes."

From the rear mirror Natsume saw the old man smile at him. "To the Academy, I suppose."

"Yes sir! My grandpa is waiting for us." Mikan cheerfully answered. They took off slowly.

Mikan took Natsume's hand. "Thank you for this wonderful day."

Natsume felt as if he couldn't breathe. Any moment he knew he was about to cry, so he just embraced her hard.

"Your welcome." Natsume said.

They stopped.

It was the intersection.

A red light.

5…

He remembered when he first met Mikan.

4…

Her first smile at him.

3…

Her first rescue mission to save him.

2…

Their first kiss.

1…

The car moved.

A green light.

He breathed heavily.

Once again, he felt as if everything went slow.

His last thought was…

_The first time he told her he loved her._

_Crashhh!!!_

_Baaam!!!_

-

-

-

Ringgg!!!

Ruka was about to kiss Hotaru and say goodnight when her phone rang.

"Yes." She said in the dull voice.

"_Is this Hotaru Imai?"_

"Yes, and you better hurry up with whatever your-"

"_Miss Hotaru, someone instructed me to contact you…there's been an accident."_

Hotaru's eyes went wide. Tears were forming. She dropped the phone.

Ruka felt his stomach go cold. "What happened?"

She hugged Ruka tightly and cried.

-

-

-

Hotaru and Ruka both went inside the patient's room

Ruka didn't know what to do. Everyone was still shocked.

Ruka approached the bed. "I'm sorry…Natsume…"

"Natsume wouldn't want to see you like this idiot." Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan looked at her two closest friends. She didn't want to see her grandpa yet…she was happy that he was here…but she didn't want to see him like this. She knew why Hotaru said that. She wanted Mikan to get mad, to cry or do something. But since she found out…

Since she learned…

_He died._

She still couldn't accept it. It was hard too.

But it hurt, because she did want to cry.

She turned away from them. "That jerk… he told me he had this dream… he had a dream. He was terrified. I asked him what happened and the jerk told me I destroyed his manga." She felt the tears suddenly form. Her heart was aching from the pain. "All day…he tried to tell me… tried to tell me… which I knew before… all he wanted to tell me was that he loved me." She felt the tears fall. Both Ruka and Hotaru came to hug her. "Falling for him wasn't hard Ruka… but the stupid jerk just wanted to tell me he loved me." With that, she just broke down and cried her heart out.

-

-

-

**Four days later.**

-

-

A funeral was set for the flame caster. Everyone who knew him mourned. The whole academy was at lost for the flame caster. But no one grieved for his lost than Mikan Sakura. Everyone was worried about her. Her attitude that they were used to, have somehow faded away. She was just silent and would lock herself in her room.

Today was the day when they were to bury him.

Mikan watched everyone who gave a little speech and farewell to the guy who she will always love. She would be the last one to give a final speech. A few hours later. Mr. Narumi stood up. "And now for our final eulogy, Ms. Mikan Sakura.

She got up from her chair and gently squeezed Hotaru's hand, to assure her she was fine. She went up the podium and saw all the people who came to his funeral. "I'm not very good at expressing how I feel because I tend to mix things and say things that are not related to the topic." People gave a gentle smile. "So I decided to write a song… because Natsume always said that I was better off writing composition." She gave a sad smile.

_You're with me  
Til the bitter end  
What we had transcends  
This experience  
Too painful to  
Talk about  
So I'll hold it in   
Til my heart can mend  
And be brave enough to love again_

A place in time  
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind   
In the memories there is solace

Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
Cause I have learned that  
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
When I remember

Glittering lights  
Incandescent eyes  
Still preserved  
In my mind  
In the memories I'll find solace

Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
And I have learned that   
Nobody can take your place  
Though we can never be  
I'll keep you close to me  
And I'll remember

A place in time   
Still belongs to us  
Stays preserved in my mind  
In the memories there is solace

Never too far away  
I won't let time erase  
One bit of yesterday  
Cause I have learned that   
Nobody can take your place  
And though we can never be  
I'll always think of you and me  
Always remember

Love

You're never too far

Everyone present at that moment, was filled with the emotion that she was feeling right now.

Mikan looked at all of them with a smile not minding the tears flowing. "It's sad that he can't be with us… but he would always be forever remembered with us in our hearts."

-

-

**4 Years Passed**.

-

-

Mikan was on her way to the place that Natsume took her before his accident. She shared the place with her very close friends. Every year on Natsume's birthday and death anniversary they would come up to the place and spend a day or two.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended to soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed_

When she reached the top, the sun was setting. As usual the place was breathtaking.

"Hey Mikan, your late." A man accused her.

Mikan turned to find Ruka. She smiled at him. "Sorry, just had some things to finish."

"Ahh that doesn't mean you won't receive the baka gun." Hoatru said coming out of the house with her old gun

Yep, even though we have graduated, she still kept her baka gun.

Mikan gave her an apologetic smile. "Where is he?"

Hotaru decided not to go through her plan. "Fine. Your lucky his here." She went inside the house. Ruka followed her in.

Mikan was happy that they were still together and were to get married next year.

She looked again at sunset.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Nothing much had changed since his death.

The AAO and the Academy still continued with their silent war.

Hotaru still made her inventions.

Ruka became a great Veterinarian.

Youichi now lives with her because he thinks of her as his closest relative.

It had taken 2 months to learn to smile again.

And 6 months to hope once more.

She touched her heart pendant that Natsume once given to her.

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Indeed she had learned to dream and hope once more.

She laid the pendant down.

"Mama, Uncle Youichi doesn't want to give me ice cream." A little boy came out.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

"Baby it's almost dinner time, we don't want to spoil your dinner right." Mikan said smiling.

The young Natsume looked at his mother with puppy eyes. "B-but can I have after dennor?"

Mikan chuckled. "As much as you want baby."

He stuck his tongue at Youichi. "Mama says I can have lator." As he went inside and made his Uncle Youichi worry on what he was going to do next.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon_

Mikan smiled at those two. Youichi treated the young Natsume as if he was his younger brother, who was a Xerox copy of his father.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Before she was uncertain what her future was going to be like.

"Mama, are you coming?"

Now with her friends still with her and a baby that would remind her forever of he's father.

She smiled at him. "Of course baby."

-

-

**Somewhere**

**-**

Three men sat in a small room with a glass of brandy in their hands. They were having some sort of conversation meant only for them to hear.

"So it's been four years now eh." An old man who was sitting across the furnace asked the other two who were sitting with him.

"As usual, we always meet once a year." Replied another old man.

"So he hasn't awaken, I assume?" asked the third.

The first man who spoke, sipped his brandy. "No."

"Do you think he'll remember?" Asked the second man.

The first man just looked at his brandy. "It would be better if he didn't"

The second man agreed. "Yes, it would be much better if he didn't have his…past memories."

The third one who was mostly silent decided to speak. "But you do know we have one problem."

They looked at him. "We did not expect it…_another to appear_."

They all became silent.

Yes. They did not expect _**IT**_ to happen.

A maid came inside the room and went to the man near the furnace and handed him a letter. It took him a minute to realize what he was reading. He told the maid she could leave.

The other two were curious about the letter and waited for the man to speak.

The man drank all his brandy and stood up. "He has awakened." And then left the room.

The other two who had remained, looked at each other and decided to follow.

The letter which was now forgotten was on the floor.

_The eldest of the Hyuuga family is finally awake from his coma._

Indeed…the wheels of fate had started to roll again.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The End.**

-

-

A/N: Ok the fic is done. I hope you guys liked it. Every song that I used is not mine. So please don't sue me. Anyways, please review me and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, to those who would be reviewing this last page, I'll be telling you something about this plot. .

Thanks again!

**Jan. 23/07-** Yesterday I submitted two chapters, chap 5 and 6. But there was one problem... You can't just Kill Natsume Hyuuga by a car crash. So thus, make a cliffhanger. But then my buddies from college came over to the house so I asked my younger bro to upload the final chap… the problem was…I forgot to save it, the scene that I decided at the last minute to put up or write. So that's why when my friend called me up asking why I killed her favorite character, I was surprised. I looked at it and voila, the ending had a missing scene. Sorry.

**Feb.26.08**

Edited most of the chapters.


	8. Disclaimer

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS. )**

Ok. I know that it states in the rules that you can't submit a chapter called "Author's Note." But please bare with me, I just need to do this.

Yesterday, I received a long PM…a message that none of us wants to receive. I'm not going to state the name of that author. But according to her, she told be clear and simple that I'm a no good writer and all my stories sucks, blah blah blah. The only reason I'm writing this is because she said on thing that I forgot to write.

Second Chances story plot came from a movie called "If Only", starring Jennifer Love Hewitt. Its movie plot was the reason why I was able to write Second Chances. I admit, I was careless not to state where my plot came from but that does not mean and I quote from your message, "PLUNGERISM the whole movie."

You can ask all the reviewers on this story that every review they made, I made sure to tell them where my idea came from. They only way I thought I could make up for my mistake was to write it on my profile page and CLEARLY state, WHERE THIS STORY CAME FROM.

I may have some grammar problems and I will not make an excuse for it. I try my best to change and double check with how I write. You can rant all you want, flood me with all your hate mail saying how bad I write and how the current sequel sucks or how I should stop writing. I can't change your opinion, your free to think whatever you want while it is up to me how I accept any form of criticism or flame. You can flame me all you want, but if there are still people who still wants to read my story…Ehmm…To hell with you.

Thank you for reading my note and don't worry, I'll erase this so-called chapter after a week.

Oh yeah, just incase you thought I came from another country, the statement you said, _"Mabuti hindi ka pinoy dahil hindi mo mababasa ito" _Sorry dude, but fyi, PINOY AKO.

Thanks.

Krissy


End file.
